muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:African Masks
Name The name "African Masks" was never given on the show; it's only a description. However, the name "Swahili Stompers" was given, so I wonder if that should be taken as the characters' "real" name and thus if the page should be moved to that title. Thoughts? --GrantHarding 06:39, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :That's an interesting thought. Going strictly by what's on screen, I would tend to agree. However, in print and the Brian Henson Introductions, they're referred to as the African mask puppets. — Scott (talk) 07:08, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, this is one case where I'd make an exception, and go with the secondary sources rather than the on-screen joke. The original appearance is the famous/notable one, and there's lots of print and documentary evidence that calls them African masks. -- Danny (talk) 11:31, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Puppeteers Does anyone know who puppeteered which African Mask? -- Peter (talk) 16:16, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :Jerry was the first one, and Louise was the female. I think Richard did one. Can't think who did the fourth. -- Erik (talk) 17:56, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ::I can't tell who the fourth is either. I just posted on the TP forum with a picture and sound file. -- ''Scott (talk) 23:33, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I've uploaded it here as well: Media:Maskvoices.ogg. You hear Louise Gold, then Harry Belafonte, then the performer I can't identify. As I mentioned on the forum, Peter Friedman was doing work that season, so I wonder if it could be him. -- Scott (talk) 02:33, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::The article lists Frank. I wonder what that source was. Also, I can't do screencaps, but once we figure out the voices, what do you guys think of a gallery of the four puppets with the puppeteer listed underneath? Also, which two were later reused in the UK Spot? -- Peter (talk) 02:39, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::::I think it was Dave Goelz who performed the other mask. Peter Friedman could have performed him, but he wasn't credited as a performer in that episode, but he was credited in the other episodes that he performed in. This episode is also the only episode I've seen that Robert Payne was credited as a performer in, so maybe Robert Payne performed him. I do not know what voices he can do. --Minor muppetz 02:45, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::Frank feels totally wrong for me. I just don't hear it. I could se eit being Dave, possibly, as it could bear a resemblance to Beauregard -- maybe. That's interesting about Bob Payne. I never realized he was credited as a performer, but there it is on the screen right in front of me. Hmm. -- Scott (talk) 02:52, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::Also, it was the Jerry Nelson and Louise Gold -voiced masks who appeared as the Swahili Stompers, so however you want to include that in the article... -- Scott (talk) 02:57, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::The Frank Oz bit comes from Dean. When I added the information, I just copied it from Kermitage, which identified the other one as possibly Dave Goelz. I have no idea what Dean's source was, if any. Right now, I think we're all pretty much agreed it wasn't Frank, so maybe take him out for now, until we either reach consensus or find a source for the missing masked man? Andrew Leal (talk) 03:10, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I'm for that. There is no source for Frank other than it was made up. -- Scott (talk) 03:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::So, in the top picture, it's Jerry, Louise, Richard and As Yet Unknown? -- Peter (talk) 16:24, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Correct. -- Scott (talk) 16:27, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::Cool. And do they sing about fire, water, mountain and spirit in that order? -- Peter (talk) 16:54, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, that's the order. Although, they're not necessarily directly associated with specific masks. Or, if it's implied, I didn't get it. -- Scott (talk) 18:01, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's credited in the page of the episode that was Dave Goelz the performer of the mask. -- CLamanatha (talk) 19:47, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I just finished watching the episode and the "Spirit" mask sound like Dave to me. - Oscarfan 02:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Merge Oops, I'd seen the redlinks on the Belafonte episode page and didn't check to see if, as oft happens, the link was misworded. Thanks for merging, Danny. --Andrew, Aleal 16:28, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :No problem! It's a great description. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:31, 29 January 2006 (UTC)